Eye protection safety equipment such as safety goggles or visors are known. Such devices provide a barrier in front of the wearer's eye's for protection against flying particles or liquid splashes. Typically the barrier will be transparent or semi-transparent to enable the wearer to see through the barrier. Known hearing protection safety equipment includes ear muffs or ear plugs which are worn to dampen or muffle sounds to minimise hearing damage which may occur from being exposed to a noisy environment.
In some workplaces it is mandatory to wear safety equipment such as eye protection, ear protection, and head protection. It is therefore desirable for such safety equipment to be practical and comfortable. There is a need for safety equipment design improvement.